Through the Marshes/The Spoiling of Jafar/Attack of the Killer Shrews/The Dark Caverns
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends travel with Cassim and John Smith in Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet. As Yuna and her friends continue their way to Equinelantis, They come to some Marshland and stumble through the water and grass hillocks. Midges fly everywhere, biting the foals. Even, the kids and Scrappy had their boots on. Princess Yuna: (use her force field to make a force field) How far is Equinelantis anyway? John Smith: Miles away as the pegasus flies. Brownie: But how long does an earth pony walk? Red Beret: Very funny, Brownie. Snowdrop was feeling her shoes sink. Snowdrop: I hope we get there soon. Night falls and they stop to rest. John brings a deer he has killed for himself and Cassim while Yuna and her friends were sitting on the ground eating their own food. Later as the foals sleep. Cassim sits on watch as John sings to them while stroking Snowdrop's mane. The Journals still in the saddlebags. John Smith: (singing the Windsong softly to Snowdrop) Emerald brought Snowdrop her glass shoes. Emerald: Snowdrop, Your shoes got dirty once again. So, I got it clean. Snowdrop: (as Emerald slips them back on her hooves) Thanks, Emerald. Goodnight. (falls asleep) Emerald sleeps next to Snowdrop. Princess Yuna: You're just like my papa, John. He use to sing softly to me and Snowdrop when we got scared of something. John Smith: (chuckles) Guess, I can see now where you get it from. Get some sleep, Yuna. We've got a long journey ahead. Meanwhile, Jafar's hand hovers over the dark orb. Jafar: The power is at your command. The Darkness: (as his face appears) Build me an army worthy of Armageddor. Jafar sits in his library with his arms wrapped around himself as three orcs walk in. Orc: What orders from Armageddor, My Lord? What does the Darkness command? Jafar: We have work to do. The orcs run around outside the Tower felling trees at night. Master Eon was on the roof top, Suddenly wakes from the noise of the felling. His face is bloodied. It starts to rain. Huddling his arms around himself he watches more trees being felled. Jafar arrives to watch the orcs work Orc: The trees are strong, My Lord. The roots go deep. Jafar: Rip them all down. Master Eon settles down next to a pillar, trying to shelter himself from the rain. All around on the ground trees are being felled by the orcs. Meanwhile, Cassim, John Smith and the foals walk over the top of the hills, Arriving at the ruins of a temple, on top of a hill. Princess Yuna: There's the temple! Mabel Pines: It looks sacred or something. Nyx: (looked at Journal 13) And obviously over hundreds of years old. Cassim: We'll rest here for tonight. They reach the watch tower. The foals drop their bags and sit down. John and Cassim looks out over the plains below. Emerald: Let's hope it's safe here. Josephine: Yeah. John Smith: (hands the foals weapons) These are for you. Keep them close, Cassim and I are going to have a look round. Prince Edmond: Okay. Dipper Pines: We have Lightsabers to keep us close too. Cassim: Stay here, Yuna, Keep everyone and everypony together. Princess Yuna: All right. Snowdrop: Okay then. Cassim and John took a look around. Just as the foals were making a campfire, Yuna was having a bad feeling. Princess Yuna: Are you guys sure making a fireplace is a good idea? Game Facer: Certainly, Yuna. Game Player: What can go wrong? Suddenly, A screeching noise was heard. The Journals glowing as a warning. Dipper Pines: Hear that? Scrappy-Doo: I sure do, Dipper. Vanellope von Schweetz: That's not good. Roger: What is that? Princess Yuna: I know that noise. That, Monstrous noise. (gasps as her pupils shrunk) Killer Shrews. Snowdrop: What? Princess Yuna: KILLER SHREWS!!! The Killer Shrews appearing out of nowhere, Preparing to attack. Scander: They're surrounding us! Game Facer: Run for it! So, They ran to higher grounds. Just as Yuna saved Snowdrop, One shrew attacked her as she was clawed and bitten. Princess Yuna: Ow! He bit me!!! Snowdrop was losing her temper and goes enraged. Snowdrop: Leave my sister alone! (attacks the Killer Shrew that bit Yuna) Just then, John Smith came to the rescue and made a fire blocking between the shrews and the foals. The Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 were in Yuna's saddlebag carried by Snowdrop. John Smith: Is everyone alright? Snowdrop: Yuna's hurt! Help her! John Smith: (looks at the Yuna's scares) She's been bitten by one of those killer shrews. Cassim: (gives Yuna the antidote) Drink this, Yuna. It'll stop the infection. Yuna drink the antidote, She notice the taste. Princess Yuna: Taste like Blue Raspberry, Sour Apple and Cherry. John Smith: More shrews will come by nightfall. (carries Yuna) We have to keep moving. Cassim: Hurry! Let's go! So, They continued on their way. Meanwhile, Jafar's domain is now surrounding by deep ravines in the ground, Which glow orange. Wooden structures stand around the ravines. Inside the ravines, Wooden walkways and pulleys have been built, Where hundreds of orc and goblins are working. A moth flies over the caverns to the top of Orthanc, Where Master Eon sits dozing. As it flies past him, He quickly reaches out a hand and gently grabs it. Master Eon: (whispering to the moth) The moth flies off. Deep inside the caverns the orcs an goblins are forging rough weapons. Trees continue to be felled and thrown into the pits, To be burnt in the fires in their depths. Jafar walks around in them, Watching the iron being smelted and poured into molds as helmets and more weapons are made around him. In one corner of the caverns, Some orcs are trying to prize something that is moving from the mud. Jafar arrives to watch. Through the membranes beneath a huge creature emerges, And grabs the orc nearest to it and kills it. Some orcs go to intervene, But Jafar holds them back. The huge creature, An Uruk Hai stands up, growling, Holds out his hand and looks at it. Jafar smiles slightly watching it. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225